A structure, in which a circuit board having various electronic components and the like mounted thereon is housed in a housing, is generally used to structure the electronic apparatus. Here, a structure, in which a changeover switch is provided in the housing and the changeover switch is operated to be switched from outside, may also be used in some cases. In this case, a structure may be considered in which the changeover switch is not mounted on the circuit board, but is provided, as a separate member from the circuit board, in the vicinity of an inner wall of the housing and the changeover switch is operated outside. In that case, the changeover switch is the separate member from the circuit board. Therefore, the changeover switch needs to be incorporated into the housing separately from the circuit board, resulting in an increase in the number of assembling steps.
Various structures have been known as a switch changeover structure (for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 07-10383, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-215431 and 2008-47415).